Law of Dominion
Law of Dominion (支配の法則, Shihainohōsoku) is a Lost Magic currently possessed by the Magic Council agent, and Law Maker, Alexander Macedon. Description Law of Dominion is an unusual magic in that, like Law of Retrogression, it represents one of the many laws of the magical world. In this case, it manifests as the personification of the rule that "anything that steps into one's domain is theirs to command". If one were to classify Law of Dominion aside from being a Lost Magic, one could say that it is an advanced form of Molding-Magic where the user can literally mold the world around him. Alexander is currently the only known user of such an advanced form of magic and wields it with extreme precision and control. When activating this magic, the user first places their hands together flat on the palms as if in prayer, and their magical aura will erupt upward in a large pillar of light. The pillar's tip will then extend into a large transparent dome around him comprised of a large magical seal high above and multicolored energy. Once the spell is fully activated, it will gradually disappear and become invisible with its area of influence unable to be detected by the naked eye. Within this dome, the user's aura extends all around them and seeps through every single thing contained inside, exerting what is called their "dominance" over it. Everything within this dome is now under the user's command and is able to mold any material to any shape they wish, even causing objects to move as if they were alive. This shows such a high level of command that they can create both static and dynamic objects from the materials around them. These constructs are limited to the materials available, meaning the user cannot change the composition of one thing into something else (Stone will remain stone, wood will remain wood, water will remain water, etc.) with all of its inherent weaknesses. This also means that their influence extends to any form of matter: either solid, liquid or gas and shape them as he so sees fit. The user's merely limited to their own imagination and creativity. The ability to exert dominance on something is fascilated by physical contact, meaning when the user touches a substance, their control over that material is increased and allows them to control it with less effort. With years of experience, Alexander is able to manipulate every aspect within his domain and quickly alter its form for any desired effect, causing these changes nearly instantaneously. Spells Their are no specific spells contained within Law of Dominion. When a user extends their dominance to manipulate a specific aspect in their domain, it merely falls under an area of Subjugation. With Alexander being the only known wielder of this Lost Magic, these are the only known Subjugations contained within the magic: *'Subjugation of All '(全ての征服, Subete no Seifuku)' '''The extent of his power is limited to the confines of his domain, and what lies in his domain in under his complete control. Stone can be warped into giant shapes, such as a massive hand to attack entire groups, trees can have their branches twist and stretch to ensnare his targets, flames can be manipulated into streams of fire. Even the air can be used by him either to create gusts of wind and small tornadoes or allow him to walk on it as if it were a solid surface. Barriers and obstacles are a thing of the past for him as he can seemingly alter its form to create an opening for him to harmlessly pass through. He can seemingly simulate superhuman strength by lifting massive objects with relative ease and throw them as if they were small projectiles. This signifies an ability to manipulate gravitational forces surrounding an object to allow Alexander to lift things that he could not otherwise with his normal strength. The only things that remain unaffected within this field is living matter, such as humans or animals, but he's shown the ability to control plant life. Also, while he can't directly affect and mold living matter, he can still exert dominance over the area around them in such forms as increasing or decreasing gravitational forces to simulate telekinesis, using its power to restrain a target's movements through pressure, or remove the air around a target to suffocate them. *'Subjugation of Magics''' (魔法の征服, Mahō no Seifuku) The Law of Dominion extends its dominance to anything within its domain, and that includes magic, as well. When magic is being used within the field, Alexander can gain control of it so long as his magical power is higher than his opponent. But given his level of power, there is few who could hope to wield their magic in safety within Alexander's domain. Once he gains control, Alexander can mold it similar to other materials, changing its shape and size, or simply redirect the spell back towards its user. While this proves invaluable against other mages, Alexander cannot actively use this ability continuously. When magic is being directed at him from another source, it proves more difficult to control since its constantly fighting for dominance, creating a sort of battle between the two opposing forces. This is why Alexander prefers to use it against non-controlled material. Weaker magic can be controlled quite easily, while stronger magic proves more resistance depending on the level of power the mage possesses. He's even shown the ability to completely dispell an attack once he's gained control, such as causing fire attacks to become extinguished or shields to completely crumble in front of him. *'Subjugation of Territories '(領土の征服, Ryōdo no Seifuku) While the field primarily remains as a large dome, Alexander can still manipulate its shape and form to increase its area of effect or strength. By extending the field, Alexander can effect a larger area and rest control over more objects. But this comes at the cost of strength, meaning he can't manipulate it to the nearly vast extent he could normally. He can only make smaller manipulations than previously capable. Inversely, Alexander can contract the field and condense into a tighter area around him, which gives him absolute control over anything that enters it and increased speed. This grants him a high level of protection against attacks or spells and immediately dispersing it. Because the field is so condensed now, he can create such pressure and force that it can repel physical attacks, leaving him completely unharmed. When altering his field in this manner it appears as rushing air all around him, creating a column of force and light as it interacts with its environment. He's also known to change the shape of the field and extend it towards a particularly direction. This allows him to affect something farther away while still maintaining its strength. Though, this method comes at the cost of shrinking the area around him and lessing the protection he has. Category:Lost Magic Category:Molding Magic